And I think its going to rain today
by Dizi 85
Summary: Bright b4 me the signs implore me, help the neady and show them the way. Human kindness is overflowing & i think its gonna rain today. SONGFIC
1. The eyes have it C1

To Whom It May Concern:

I, _**Dizi**_, would like to thank these 5 readers

Red Writing Hood, Michelle Felton, DinozzoFan, Darkbeauty20, and Blackroses16.

These 5 authors have alerted me, and are waiting for stories... and i would like to expalin myself

(_**CUE WORLDS WEIRDIEST A/N)**_ **_I have been sick for a while, since the last chapter of Ashwinder Eggs went up. and i really want to finish the story.. i dream up chapters all the time. The thing is, because of the painkillers im on making my hands distirbinly shakey, i cant type so well, and my beta (myself :P ) is having the same prob... so Ash Eggs wont be updated for a while, SORRY... but i have this story, 3 short chapters at most (so eaiser to type), and i dedicate it to the 5 above, and all those 21 peps who have alreated Ashie E._**

here we go... again.

* * *

_Green eyes looked through two panes of glass, one attacthed to his face, the other held in by metal and stone hundreds of decades old. The cortex situated behind the opitic nerves could only think about the tomb that had graced the lands below only 12 hours ago, and how quickly things had changed. Sky blue eyes watched the haunted iris's, trying to figure out the pain and sadness they held, but did not suceed in their task._

"Harry?"

_The young male turned, and looked at his red headed female compainion, still seeing her brother and his female best friend sleeping behind her on another mattress._

"Are you ok harry?"

_Harry looked away, and said the only thing he could, silently focusing on the dull pink that was appearing in the sky as Eros welcomed a new day._

"I think its going to rain today".

* * *

_**There you go... what do you think?**_

_**let me know, the faster i get 3 reviews ( yes im not thinking big here) the faster hte next chapter goes up.**_

_**BTW... this is part songfic, but not yet **__**DIZI**_

* * *


	2. Scarecrows dressed in latest styles C2

**_To Whom It May Concern:_**

**_here we are, chapter 2, yes, yes, bit fast, but there you go. _****_Now, its only small, but thats all i can type in the 10 mins I have on here._**

**_Dizi 85_**

**_ps, this chapter is dedicated to_** Miss Blackrose16**_, my first reviewer this time! but also to confused yellow stallion, and Darkbeauty20. The only two peps who have me on their fav authors list. THANKS GUYS_**

* * *

_It was 5am, and Lilys son had now moved to the window on the other side of the room, looking anywhere except where the phoenix was last heard._

_Harry shook his head, trying to remove the memories of the condolences he had received yesterday. Why was it when someone died human kindness seemed to be overflowing, but you ask for heart felt loyalty, and it isn't there..._

_He eyed the grey smoke trail coming from the slightly wobbling chimney attached to the half giants hut. Seeing his first magical friend exit the abode he tore his gave away and looked at the guards that Hagrid had positioned in his pumpkin patch._

_Hermione stirred on Ron's mattress, untangled her limbs from the male redhead, and slowly pattered towards the form at the sill. She joined him at the window and looked down to the patch below._

"It seems everyone's in mourning huh?"

_Harry turned his head slightly, just to place the bushy form within view. _

_Looking back he sighed and motioned to the straw made humans below, as if to say** "How can they be smiling? "**_

_She seemed confused._

"Harry?"

_But he just turned, and closing his eyes, rested his sleepless body against his footboard._

_Mione saw the scarecrows, dressed in tatty black tuxedos since the ceremony for Albus._

"Frozen smiles, not really appropriate now are they?"

_Harry nodded._

_As Mione moved back to the mattress she had left, she asked only one question._

"Are you alright Harry?"

_He couldn't say. The only words leaving his lips being..._

_"_I think its going to rain today."

* * *

**_there we go, chapter 2_**

**_and im serious, the next chapter is waiting till i have at least 3 REVIEWS!_**

**_Dizi_**


	3. TinCan at my feet,kick it down C3

To Whom It May Concern:

ah, hello my friends, 56 views, 8 reviews, more then the 3 each chapter as i asked. I AM PLEASED!

BIG hellos and thanks to Dobby's Love, DinozzoFan, atruwriter, KagomeRiddle93, Schermionie  
and A. Lynn... i loved ur reviews.

First things first MY TEXT STYLE. this has been brought up in Ashwinder eggs, and osme other stories, so i thought i would explain. Some people read to learn ( intake) things, and some are visual. In my studies as a teacher ( ok, im in my last year of my degree, so not a full teacher, AND before anyone starts, im a practical drama teacher, so you dont have to worry about me teaching spelling :P ) we have to accomidate to all learning styles, so having the "speech" in normal text, and specific internal thought in **_bold italics_**, and the thoughts and movement in _italics_ is my form of complying to the theroy taught to me. ALSO: as a film and drama student, thoughts and movement on scripts are in _italics_ and lines in normal text, so maybe its thats backgrounds influence as well.

_**ANYWAYS**_

I will reiterate what i said before ( ie: REPEAT) i am on heavy doses of painkillers, and this is causing my hands to shake like they are holding a vibrator on the highest spead possible (NOT THAT I KNOW HOW FAST A VIBRATOR GOES... anyways) so my typing is a bit funny.I have been triple checking everything, but if i miss something im sorry.

ALso, as i suggested to Dino, GOOGLE the title of the story, and ul see the song, then maybe u will see the subtle mentions of the song in the text. the whole song appearing? i dont know, get back to me on that

**BIG NEWS! I have started prac again, as a lovely school called Shailer Park. Great kids, great school, and good prac teachers!... so I MIGHT be a bit slow updating this, but im still having at least a 3 review limit before i updated, sorry peps.**

now... here we go again :P and _NO, I HAVE NOT BETA'ED THIS **SORRY**_

**ps:** ack, ive already written the epilogue for this, and i cant think of the next chapter, but there has to before the epi... ARGH

**pps:** anyone want to beta ( i feel guility... my brains all mefullded, want to help me spring clean:P )

* * *

_Harry really wasnt acting like himself... and he really diddnt want to. Sure his friends were being and doing what friends do, comforting in the face of great loss, but he diddnt want it, he really diddnt. so he walked out, he walked out of the dorm and left them to their sitting and stareing. _

_**"Why is when you have everything you love around you, you feel so... lonley? so lonely.."**_

_The-boy-who-just-wouldnt-die (according to Snape) walked the halls, his every step sounding so lould in the empty passages. Harry regreated making his friends take the long walk around the lake with him the day before, making all four of them the only students residnets in the old castle_.

_He could see the loose papers, absent quills and stray sneakers littering the halls. His magic kindred had run away so quicklyt in the days leading to, and the day of the funeral. While he paced up and down enchanted schoolings hallowed halls, his muddies scuffed volly conected with an empty "butterfizz" can. _

_WACK_

_**"Stupid can"**_

_WACK_

_**"Take that"**_

_WACK_

_**"and That"**_

_WACK_

_**"its all your fault"**_

_WACK_

" ITS ALL YOUR FAULT ALBUS!"

"Oh, little potty thinks hes soooooooo big using heady poo's first name"

_Potter looked up (and through) the eyes of the master ghost prankster, Peeves._

"Why is nasty little pot-pot playing around with the office gargoyle and not at home, me wonders?" _the see through ghost chortled. _

_Harry looked at the gargoyle, sliding down to the base of the carved mass.. No longer would he laugh in front of the granite monstrosity, playing around with sweet names to go talk to the best father figure he has... or had._

"You know pot-head, its not so bad", _said Flich's nightmare, floating upside down beside harry, his hand resting behind his head in a somewhat relaxed fasion._

"You have all those peps who want to help you, let them take you out of your oh so enjoyable misery, will ya? pbbbbbhhhh, your not even listening."

_The "bloody annoying " (according to the Hogwarts Janitor) semi ghost looked surprisingly calmly at the green eyed boy and asked_ "So potty, you coming back next year?"

_His only reply was a shakeing of a mass of black scruffy hair as the boy picked himself up off the floor, and 7 little words were heard as he walked away._

""I think it's going to rain today"

* * *

**ppps:** To whom it may concern? hehehhe, ifs my little quirk, just like LadySnapey likes sending back crazy replies. SPEAKING OF REPLYING REVIEWS: i cant at the mo, my account on here is playing up **_HMPH_**


	4. Pale grey moon with grey C4

**Here we go, Final chapie apart from the epi.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and please REVIEW!**

_

* * *

James's heir kept on walking, not really caring where he was going. The dawn had died not to long ago, leaving the midmorning a clear path to take hold. _

_Harry moved almost silently through the empty hallways, a skill he had near perfected since outgrowing his invisibility cloak. (It was either grow an unnatural and very painful hunch, let the inhabitants of the castle think there was a pair of haunted sneakers, or creep). Even when he had been one of the only students left at Christmas, the castle seemed so light and bright and powerful. But now, it just seemed dead, like a mass of power had left the rough hewn stones_.

_He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't see where he had arrived till he tripped on a mask of white metal that had somehow been left behind from the three day old crime scene. _

_The broken windows haunted him, the jagged glass not been repaired by any of the Order members, or the Auror Squad that had swarmed the castle two hours after Fawkes's master fell. _

_The Quidditch Captain moved over to that particular window and rested his hands on the wooden frame. Just touching it brought the much-hated tears to his eyes, as the love that man caused seemed to pass through the old oak grain and into Harry's very soul. _

_He looked up, and tried to blink the droplets of salt away. This caused the faded image he saw through the window to show in painful clarity; the dull hued sun, the old blue sky, and the strange appearance of a pale dead moon in a sky streaked with grey depressed clouds. _

_He stared at the Luna phenomena, which seemed to challenge all that seemed right to his psyche, until he noticed that a small graceful hand had settled on his right shoulder. Turning just so, he noticed the gold on the nails; that had been their constant colour since the day he had kissed her; and the burning shade of her hair. _

_Facing her fully, he saw the love in her eyes, not only that that links to the very soul, but that as a friend, fellow team member, family, and confidant. _

_Ginny smiled and nodded to the broom in her hand, his familiar and well loved FireBolt. _

"I heard you needed a lift".

_She was right. What was he doing mulling around on memories that couldn't reverse themselves? Had the human kindness that overflowed from Dumbledore like grease from Snape's hair taught him nothing? _

_Giving one last damming sigh to the sight surrounding him, he grabbed the shaft of his faithful broom, and seated together with Ron's sister, flew through the window that had caused such chilling recalls, and pointed their course down to the dark purple carriage standing next to the other parts of the Golden Triad. _

_Harry looked at the girl beside him, who he now realised would always be there beside him, no matter the circumstances. _

"I think its going to rain today...Ginny".

_As Harry dismounted, and took her hand to help her up, Ginny looked skyward. Giving one last sorrow tinged glare at the tower, she picked up the twigged transport and joined her fellow housemates in the coach before her. _

"I know Harry, I know".

_And she did.

* * *

_

_**There you go, now just the Epilogue to go, and my task is done.** _

_**I hope you enjoyed, and also have a look at my other story that is going at the moment,** "Le Medic tre' Volf "_

**_Its a_** "Mione with a furry problem fic"**_. Even if you dont like the idea of it, have a look and give me a review._**


	5. 3 verses, all for you EPILOGUE

**_To my faithful readers, the ones who just found this;_**

**I hope you have enjoyed this. And because of some of my beautiful reviews, I will explain something. So please let me divulge a little secret.**

**Several years ago, actually 9 years to the day I started this tale, I came extremely close to losing my mother from a severe form of cancer. When we weren't sure if she would stay with us, or go on "the next big adventure". Let's just say I clamed up. I wrote heaps, I drew and drew, filling up book after book or mindless images. The only words I ever said, until my mother woke up from her fifth operation, were "I'm going to get another book". Yes, your friendly author, who seems to love (yes LOVE) trying to find the most ways to describe the same thing, wouldn't say a word except that sentence for just under 7 weeks. **

**Yes, I saw everything as it happened, and I understood what was going on, but I just didn't care. When I knew I had to say something, anything, just to get people off my back, I just said that one sentence, and walked away.**

**That's what I was going for with Harry. He has just lost his "Grandfather" (in everything but blood), and he is shocked beyond belief. But he gets better quicker then me. If anyone noticed, he said one extra word in the last chapter. The word "Ginny". That is all it took for me, one "new" word and it all flowed out.**

**This story is set the day after the funeral. As I said in an earlier chapter ( I think chappie 2... maybe 3) that Harry took all four of them on a walk the long way around the Great lake on the day of Dumbledore's funeral. they didn't return till every other student had left, leaving them having to wait for the trains return, and another night in the Lion's tower by themselves. For those who were worried, Harry is not back with Ginny in the last chapter, Everyone in this piece, including the epi, are just friends.**

**The Epi is one year to the day since the four of them left Hogwarts. The greatest evil the magical world has ever seen is gone, and the world is somewhat getting back to normal. **

**That's enough description of the epi, and enough from me. Enjoy my friends. My baby has grown up very quickly, but I am very happy with it.**

**And if you do read, just send me a review anyway. 132 hits and only under 17 reviews, is the story really that against all that is the norm.**

**Dizi 85.

* * *

**

_Hermione was shaking, crouching on the floor of the upper parlour of Grimwarld Place, trying to get her bearings after being thrown out of the pensive memories of the day straight after Albus's service._

"Harry, how did you live through all that?"

_He sat next to his "sister" and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders._

"I had you guys, I coped."

"But are you alright?"

_He sighed_, "Mione, it not like something you can just get over in the flash of an eye. He was the closest thing I had to family except you guys and... Ah, I shouldn't have shown you those".

"But I'm glad you did, I really am".

_Harry smiled_.

_Mione replied with the same function, and stood._

"Harry, I am more then grateful. It's the perfect inspiration. You'll see."

_And with that she ran down the stairs, threw Gred and Forge out of the lower parlour, locked herself in, and began slamming the ivories of the beautiful baby grand that was the one item of Mrs Blacks that still remained.

* * *

__**Two days later...**_

_The little Diagon Alley club "Kenaz Nights"( situated directly across from their daytime business "WWW") was closed for a private party. The only ones on the list? The Family of the Phoniex, that's who!_

"Well ladies"

"and gents,"

"our friends"

"and parents."

"Its now"

"5 months"

" since old Haz"

" made Mouldyshorts"

" pay,"

"and now"

"a year to"

"the day"

" since our dear"

" old leader",

" our captain,"

"our grey bearded comrade"

" in arms,"

"our nitwit,"

" our oddment"

"our tweak,"

"and our illegal"

" supplier of lemon"

"drops decided to"

"begin the next"

"great adventure."

"**Boys..." **

"Sorry mum, anyways, George?

Yes Fred, as we were saying, tonight is for him,"

"for the man who led the light,"

"who helped us all,"

"even after he left,"

"to keep the passion and the home fires burning."

"Many of us will make a speech tonight"

"Rubeus will definitely make a few after he finishes that bottle of firewhiskey,

"but before that hullabaloo starts,

"we would like to introduce"

" to the stage, the last and best

"Um, we better stop hitting on our brothers gal Gred"

"oh! Too right Forge"

" though I must say what a pretty little..."

" FRED! As I was saying, the last and best of Albus's Head Girls..."

" The Lovely Miss Hermione Granger"

_Hermione smiled at the tag team twins. They hadn't changed, and she was glad. The many scars, and George's magical glass eye, were just testament to the brave deeds they had accomplished during the recently ended conflict._

_She took over the stage as the two young men left. She was nervous, granted, but she knew she could do this. And she would._

"Good evening everyone."

_She looked at the crowd. They were listening and no one would judge what she was about to do_.

" A great man once said "The fear of a name increases the fear of the things itself". And he was right. But many of us still fear the days to come, and the world that now may be free, but is missing those who we freed the world for. We may stumble, we may break, but our family is here, and we will recover. After all, are we not like our mascot? From the ashes new life is born, right?" _She cracked the joke and smiled at the light laughter._

"Well, what I'm about to say, sing actually, is for all of us who still fear, and for the one who has overcome that fear and handled it better then I could ever have hoped. You know who you are."

_With that Hermione sat at the stool behind her muggle electronic keyboard she had charmed to work in surrounding magical areas, and began to finger the keys to the tune in her heart._

"**Broken windows and empty hallways,  
a pale dead moon in a sky streaked with grey.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today."**

_Harry just stared at the girl. The words hit his very soul, describing exactly what was running through his head that very day. How did she know?  
_  
**"Scarecrows dressed in the latest styles,  
the frozen smiles to chase love away.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today."**

_Ginny turned, she remembered her "sister – in – crime" telling her about Harry and his turn with the scarecrows. She understood her best male friend now. A grieving mind is a strange but glorious thing._

**"Lonely, lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend."**

_Ron looked from his best friend at the table, to the girl on the stage and smiled. They sure had travelled a long way from the day he tried that stupid fake spell, and Mione picked on his dirty snoz. Sure, they had fought, and there were times Ron had turned on his friends, but they all had at one time or another, and always come back to the fold. And now they were here, they were still together, and nothing would change that. _

**"Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today."  
**

_If there was one person who knew the pain and felling Hermione was putting into her song, it was Luna Lovegood. People thought she was a ditz, but the war had proved just how well she had masked herself. _

_After the Prio Incarticum" incident between Narcissa Malfoy and Hermione, (the one where the reflection of Helexia Lovegood let the world know that Draco's mum had killed her, and hid her in the resulting explosion) Luna had shown the world exactly why she was put in Ravenclaw. _

_Her knowledge of dangerous and powerfull spells, her skill of reading people, and her natural art of spying was second to one, but the one skill she had used the most during and after the final battles was that of confidant. The formally dreamy blonde nodded along to the words. This performence was not only healing for the girl at the keys, but for the room as a whole. And Luna was glad._

**"Lonely, oh so lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend."**

_Hermione looked up while she sang, and was grateful for a little bit of instrumental, for the sight before her shocked her so much she would have stumbled on her words. Not only was every eye in the room on her, but another set had joined them. _

_The ice blue eyes twinkled just as she remembered, but let the light flow through them and the rest of his body. Albus Dumbledore, the man who had brought them all together, was standing right in front of her and she knew no one else could see him. _

_Her favourite professor winked, placed something in her pocket, then appeared next to Harry and repeated the action. Nodding in her direction, Albus's spectre left for the last time, and the only person who had seen him began to sing the final verse._

"**Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today."**

_Mione reached her hand into her pocket, and removed Albus's wand from its confines. She had known exactly why he had given this as a final parting gift, just like she knew why Albus had put his protection charmed Phonix clap in Harrys pocket. She knew exactly what to do._

_As the enchanted keys played the final bars, she sent a cascade of feather light lemon drops over the audience, and sang the final words._

"**and I think it's gonna rain today."

* * *

__****FINE'**

BTW: as you might recognise it, the song the whole of this fic is based on is a piece sung by Bette Midler called _"I Think It's Going to Rain Today"_. Each chapter was based on a verse, just subtle hints, but you might get it.

(if you don't then I might just have to write a story call "I Think It's Going to Rain Today CODE") :-p

If you have read this, and you like it, spread the word. _Especially since I gave some of you a bit of a plug in earlier chappies ;-)_

**_Fly free my baby, you have done me proud._**


End file.
